Leather Pants
by HelloAnon
Summary: A fic inspired by the song Michael by Franz Sorry for dry language, poorly written makeouts, and leather First time writing something that wasn't either mostly or just fluff...


Leather Pants

by

Matt

Paul had convinced us all to go to some stupid rave. Dwayne's in the corner reading and Paul, as expected, is getting as he as he can without dying. Marko is dancing alone and I can't help but stare at the way his hips move in time with the music and how his eyes reflect the flashing lights.

"Hey, David right?" someone says, pulling me back to reality. I stare at the human responsible for distracting me from Marko. I'd seen him on the boardwalk before.

"Yeah." I say. He has curly dark hair and a tight white shirt over black leather pants.

"Cool." he says. I arch an eyebrow and glance at his pants, making him blush.

"Yeah, I have my brother to thank for the pants." he says with a laugh. I laugh too and point at the floor.

"Want to?" I ask. He holds his chin like he's thinking and grins.

"Sure, on two conditions. No coat, and I buy you a drink." he says. I nod and drop my coat on the floor, smirking.

"You got a deal."

We move onto the floor and start to dance. I move my hips with the music and someone close whistles. The human, quite frankly, sucks.

"So..."

"Michael." he says.

"So, Michael, dance much?" I ask with a smirk. He blushes and laughs awkwardly.

"No actually." he says. I smile and grabs his hips, the leather sticky beneath my fingers.

"Move with me." I whisper, moving his hips with mine. After a minute he takes over, resting his head on my shoulder. I keep one hand on his hip and throw the other into the air. The song changes and I spin Michael to face me, bouncing on my heels and throwing my arms around his neck. After a couple more fast songs I can see he's getting tires so I steer him to the bar.

"How about those drinks?" I ask. He nods, trying to catch his breath.

"Sounds good. Beer?" Michael asks once he can speak. I laugh and drape my arm across his shoulders.

"Classy. I'm head-over-heels." I say with a smirk. He laughs and shrugs.

"I'm not one for fancy drinks." he says as he orders the beers. I laugh.

"Good, neither am I." I say. After downing our respective glasses and dancing to a few more songs I break apart from him.

"Let's do something fun." I say. He cocks his heads like the pigeons Marko trains.

"Like what?" he asks. I shrug and beckon with a finger.

"Follow me and find out." I tell him, walking straight off the floor with Michael close behind. I find an empty room and pull him inside and into my arms. I heft up his legs, grabbing his butt and pressing his back to the wall for support. When he opens his mouth to protest I press mine to his, enjoying the rough feeling and beer lingering on his lips.

He starts to kiss back, grabbing my hair and moaning into the kiss. I take the opportunity to force my tongue inside his mouth, exploring its depths. I drop one leg to grab his sweat-drenched hair and he wraps it around my waist. He smells like lust and drugs and the blood I so desperately crave.

I mumble "heavenly" into the kiss and he grinds against me. I moan around his lips and tighten my grip on his leg, making him press closer to me. We break so he can catch his breath and I smile. He rests his head on my shoulder, panting, and I gently pull his head up to look at me.

"You're the only one I'd ever want." I whisper, a complete lie. He makes an "mm" noise and tries to smile seductively, entwining his fingers behind my neck.

"Show me." he says, his voice heavy. I pull him into a kiss, forcing my tongue between his lips and grinding hard against him. He moans and breaks free of my lips, latching onto the sensitive spot on the base of my neck.

"Fuck." I moan as he sucks and bites, moving back to my lips. I grind hard against him, letting the heavy, pounding bass drive my movements. Soon we're perfectly in time with the music and each other.

I drop his other leg to grab his hair and he uses that opportunity to back me against the opposite wall, using an arm and his knee to trap me. He unbuttons my too-tight jeans, never breaking free of this kiss. I moan as he bucks against me and toys with the zipper.

He breaks away, arching his eyebrow. A smile plays on his lips and I roll my eyes.

"You gonna do it?" I ask, wishing he'd just open the damn zipper. He pulls it down at an agonizing rate, always smiling his stupid, sarcastic smile. He bucks hard against me once its down and I moan. He pulls me into an aggressive kiss, nipping my bottom lip and rocking his hips against mine, making me moan.

Someone clears their throat and we break to stare at the intruder. Dwayne stands in to doorway with a half-asleep Paul in his arms and Marko hugging him from behind. He's such an adorable, cuddly drunk. Paul's pointing at the window and laughing for some ungodly reason.

"If you two are done, it's time to go." Dwayne says with a smile. Marko makes a noise like a mewling cat as Michael uses his free hand to move my face closer to his.

"I don't know, are we done?" he asks. I smile seductively, succeeding unlike Michael's previous attempt, and lick from his clavicle to his ear, making him moan.

"I think we are." I whisper into his ear. Michael laughs and drops his leg.

"See you at the boardwalk." he says. I grin and point at his incredibly tight pants.

"Next time, don't wear leather pants." I say, making him blush. Dwayne arches an eyebrow as I zip my fly and sweep Marko into my arms, carrying him like a princess. He giggles and kisses my cheek. I simply smile at my dark haired brother. I know I'll be spending more quality time with the human named Michael.


End file.
